


Promise Me

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: Destiny 2 [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2, in a vague indirect sort of way, minor spoilers for destiny 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: After the Tower fell and the Light cut off, Mava-2 and Liora were trapped on Mars. They've been barely staying ahead of the new Cabal patrols but Mava has a plan to get Lio somewhere safer.





	Promise Me

As Mava listened to the sounds of Cabal ransacking the building a few floors down, she looked down at her Ghost. A gloved thumb swept a bit of sand off one of the tines and she silently wished, not for the first time, that his lights would flare and he would speak to her again. He’d fallen dormant after they’d lost contact with the light and had made no signs of life since. She knew he wasn’t dead – she could feel that much – but she had no idea what was wrong. Lio’s Ghost wasn’t much better off, but at least hers still spoke to her.

Thinking of the Warlock made Mava’s shoulders tighten. It was probably for the best that Liora’s Ghost was the one awake. He’d been able to keep help keep her reasonably calm and focused and for that Mava was grateful. Neither of them knew what was happening, why they didn’t have Light, why the Cabal were moving in such numbers across typically empty terrain, and it was hard to keep those uncertainties from turning into overwhelming fear.

An distant explosion and a bellow from below and Mava took a moment to steady herself.

“Lio? I… I need you to do something for me.”

Liora looked up at Mava, but didn’t move or respond. Mava crossed the small space between them and grabbed one of the Warlock’s hands, carefully placing her own Ghost in it.

“I need you to keep him safe for me.”

“Mava…”

“I’m going to get these Cabal off our tail, but it’s going to be dangerous and I need to know my Ghost will be safe.”

Liora looked down and shook her head and her voice cracked a little when she spoke. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

“Lio—”

“Those Cabal will _kill_ you and you won’t come back and I’ll be _alone_ here. Lox is gone, those other Guardians are gone and I can’t— I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

Mava gently bumped their helmets together and then sat down next to the little Warlock, pulling her into a hug against her side.

“I have no intention of dying to those Cabal, little one. I’m going to be as noisy as possible to lead them off so you can use that sandstorm that was on the forecast for cover to head in the other direction. You still have my map, right?” Liora gave a very small nod. “Good. There’s an abandoned hab suite half-buried out in those mountains I pointed out and you should be able to lay low there and I’ll meet up with you as soon as it’s safe, ok?”

“We don’t have Light or radios and we barely have any ammo.”

“Hey,” Mava said, giving Lio’s shoulder a squeeze, “when have my plans ever led us astray?”

Liora gave no response other than a tightening of the hug and Mava hummed quietly. She wondered if Lox was safe and what she might be doing. Without any ships in orbit they no longer had access to a relay to hear what the Vanguard or any other Guardians were saying. Lox had proven surprisingly resilient but if something had blocked their connections to the Light, chances were it had happened at the City and Lox would’ve been right in the middle of it.

“You want to know what I know? I know that whatever happened, someone will figure out how to get us our Light back. I know that Lox is still alive. I know that, for as unruly as she likes to be, she’ll stop at nothing to come find us, and I know that our team is going to be together again when all this is over.”

“We don’t know any of that.”

“Hm. Maybe, maybe not, but I believe it to be true, and in situations like this, believing and knowing are one in the same.”

The wind shifted outside and Mava looked at one of the shattered windows across the room. Grains of sand blew into and across it and she knew the storm was close.

“Lio?”

Her hands closed around Mava’s comatose Ghost. “Promise me.”

“What?”

“ _Promise me_ you’ll be safe and you’ll come find me.”

Mava pulled Lio into a tight hug. “I promise.”

The wind picked up again and Mava stood up, pulling Liora up with her. She checked her weapons and took stock of the ammo she had on hand. Liora tucked the Titan’s Ghost into an inner pocket of her robes.

“Ok. Follow the map and find that hab. Remember what Lox taught you about staying out of sight and don’t get involved in any confrontations unless there’s absolutely no other option. You should be able to make it to the mountains in a day or two and you’ll find caves to hide in if you need.”

Lio nodded and tightened her grip on her rifle. Mava shrugged her rocket launcher into a more comfortable position on her back, making sure she could bring it to bear quickly.

“Wait as long as you can after I start making noise downstairs and then duck out onto the roof. You should be able to go along the rooftops to lower buildings and then onto the ground.” She bumped her helmet into Lio’s one last time before heading for the stairs. “Be safe, little one. I’ll see you soon.”

 


End file.
